


Practice

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in ASZ for a few weeks now and are trying to adjust to their new life. This new found safety has given everyone some time to relax and think and Rosita has an important question to ask Abraham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

Abraham took a deep breath and nodded. It was going to be his first day on the job since arriving in Alexandria and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. It seemed so strange to him to be waking up for work after all this time. He sighed again and walked back into the bedroom, staring at the woman still sleeping in the bed. Abraham leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Rosita groaned slowly and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily up at him.

"Morning," she said, stretching.

"Mornin'," he said.

"You heading out?" she asked.

"Yup, headin' to work," he rolled his eyes and Rosita laughed. "Go back ta sleep. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again and turned to leave.

"Abraham, wait," she said, sitting up. He turned back around and Rosita grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit in front of her on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.

"Everythin' alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Rosita said, "Um, I just... um..."

"Rosita, you've never had a problem speakin' your mind before, especially not with me," Abraham laughed. "Just spit it out."

"Wouldyoueverwantababy?"

He stared at her, brow furrowed. "What?"

Rosita took a breath. "Would you ever want a baby?"

He stared at her.

"I don't mean now, or even in the next year. Or even two. I just... I figured if this place doesn't go to hell and we stay here then maybe in the future..." She shrugged and bit her lip, feeling more nervous and vulnerable than ever before with the man in front of her.

"So?" she said when he didn't say anything, "What do you think?"

Abraham stared at her for another moment before he stood and left the room without saying a word.

Rosita sat on the bed, mouth open in disbelief. What now?

WALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEADWALKINGDEAD

Abraham didn't get back to the house until after dark. He entered the house quietly and headed upstairs. Rosita was already asleep. He changed and climbed in behind her. Rosita shifted slightly and Abraham knew immediately that she was awake.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolled over to face him.

"All you had to say was no," she said. "You don't want kids, that's cool. But stop running away when things get tough."

"I had two kids," he finally said, "And a wife. They were great, absolutely the best thing in my life."

"What happened to them?" Rosita asked quietly.

"They were bit running away from me," he laughed bitterly. "I was just trying to keep them safe, alive. And instead they died trying to escape me."

Rosita rested her hand on his cheek and leaned her forehead against his.

"Abraham..."

"I do want a baby," he said and she looked at him in surprise. "I do, but I can't do that shit again, alright? I ain't losin' you too."

"Abraham, you won't lose me," she said gently, "Come on, we've made it this far together, haven't we?"

"Yeah, and how many did we lose along the way?" Abraham snapped.

"Stop," Rosita hushed him, "I said before that I wasn't saying we should do this now or even in the next year or two. Just that if this place doesn't fall to shit then maybe we could try, you know? And until then we can just have fun practicing."

Abraham chuckled. "Practicing's always good," he nodded, but then grew sombre again. "And what if we had this baby and then things go ta hell? We end up back out there with the walkers only now we've got a baby and we're back to doing whatever we have to to survive."

"Well, we made it with Judith," Rosita said, "And we were only with her for a few months, they made it with her for even longer. And now there's more of us so if that did happen then I think we'd be fine. And as for doing what we gotta do... Well, then our baby would just see how strong and badass their daddy is. They'd see that he loves them so much he'll do whatever he has to to keep them safe and happy. And we won't ever run from that."

Abraham smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"So..." she said slowly, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Maybe not now, maybe not next year, but yeah. Let's have a baby."

She smiled widely and then swung herself up so she was straddling him.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked, laughing.

"Practicing," she said simply, leaning down to kiss him. He laughed and flipped them over, Rosita squealed slightly.

"Practicin' is good," he said, "Practicin' is always good."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think it's ever been said in the show if Rosita knows what happened to Abraham's family so I decided to image that she didn't. This is also my first time writing Abraham and Rosita so I think they're probably a little OOC, but I hope not by too much.
> 
> I've wanted to write a fic like this for ages, but when I saw the last episode and just that like five seconds at the beginning where we see Abraham and Rosita sleeping behind him in the mirror this has just been waiting to be written.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
